tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Riane (Plague RP)
Riane 'is a Breton that appears in the ''Plague RP. She is a 14 year old girl that endures the remains of a post apocalyptic society in Skyrim. Early life before the Plague Riane's origins are only known to some, and only a few people now who she truly was before society fell. She was the daughter of a noble woman somewhere in Cyrodiil. She was extremely interested in reading, studying, and was an excellent student in school. Still, her only mother abused her frequently, and she was raised in between the daily lies and cruelty of her mother. She frequently studied the art of destruction, hoping to become a mage, and she even managed to master one spell. Early one day in her daily life, her mother married another noble man, who had two sons. The sons bullied her for the most time, and after her mother had married the man, it came known to her that she eventually had to marry one of the sons. This greatly angered her and only increased the distaste for her own mother, but she still came to terms with it. When Cyrodiil was on the verge of falling, Riane and her mother fled to Skyrim, leaving the nobleman and the sons to their fate. Unfortunately, the situation in Skyrim was just as bad. Riane and her mother lived in a cabin in the woods, but one day savages came and kidnapped the mother, but Riane still managed to flee. After fleeing from the savages and running in the woods for a while, she was starving, cold, and weak. During this time she developed Monophobia. On the verge of dying, a hooded figure, Darnand Dorion, stumbled upon the teenager and took her in, giving her food, teaching her the basics of surviving, fighting, and wielding the bow. She has travelled with him ever since. Personality Riane is considerably rash, impulsive, and temperamental, and isn't fazed by the notion of using violence as a means to an end or profanity as a way of expressing how she feels. However, she manages to maintain a particular innocence as she has yet to see the darkest sides of human nature and retains a palpable trust in people. Riane is also perceptibly clever and witty, and will do whatever it takes to keep Darnand and herself alive. She takes orders from Darnand, but all the while makes it clear she does not need someone taking care of her. Riane also suffers from a case of monophobia (fear of being alone), due to the time alone she had been going through after she lost her mother, and realized how good she had it with her and not alone. This is witnessed in the RP various times, sometimes uttering Darnand's name with a scared tone. Relationships [[Darnand Dorion|'''Darnand Dorion]]: Darnand is the one who saved her from the woods and the dangers of the world that is infested with the plague. She quickly grew close to him as a friend, and fellow survivor partner. They have a bond of fragile and awkward friendship that is not so easily severed. Darnand is some sort of mentor to her, having been thaught how to survive, wield a bow and how to make use of a dagger effectively. She looks up to him. But she still has alot to learn and Darnand critises her alot, resulting in her telling she doesn't need to be taken care of, suggesting that she simply doesn't want to end up alone. She is aware why Darnand critises her, and notices he just wants the best of her. She has mixed feelings of the Breton, seeing him sometimes as cruel and downright sadistic and paranoid, while she herself keeps trusting in people and holds on to her hopes of this situation ending, the plague being taken care of, and that some people still can be trusted, clashing with Darnand's view of the apocalyptic world. Mother: Riane's experience with her mother has resulted in a difficult childhood, constantly being abused by her mentally, and her mother even planned for her to marry another son of a nobleman for the money and the riches it would bring. Riane despised her mother, but when she evetually lost her, she realized how important she was to her, and still loved her even though the mother did all these sorts of things to her. When she lost her, she ended up with a constant fear of being alone, having nobody at her side for a long time, which traumatised her quite abit. Hyathil: Hyathil never interacted with him much, apart from aiming a bow at him the first time she and Darnand met him and other mages. She didn't seem to doubt a second if she had to hurt him. The two don't have any special bond, perhaps other from being an allie, seeing as they are in the same group. She does dislike him though, being called little by him. Vienele: Riane, same as Hyathil, didn't interact much with her. She sees her as an allie and trusts her abit more than most mages in the college, possibly due to being the same gender or not seeing her as a major threat. Dracell: Do not interact much, but she is slightly distrustful of him, not knowing much about him. Velmir: Riane was doubtful of shooting him at first, and was rightfully scared of him, or atleast cautious. She doesn't trust him much, just like Dracell. Appearance Riane wears fur armor with a hood typically in her size. She has blue clear eyes and has black, messy hair in a pony tail. Trivia Riane is heavily based off of Ellie, a deuteragonist and second playable character in the game The Last Of Us. Category:Females Category:Bretons Category:Characters